


A Loving Fool

by Alyssa_bird



Series: The Person in Question Series [3]
Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_bird/pseuds/Alyssa_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're an angel, Allen. An absolute angel."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Loving Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of the quiet and the not so quiet moments of the Beats.

Allen's favorite bar closed at around 2:30 A.M. on Sunday nights, so he headed home down the busy streets of the city that never sleeps. He took a moment to appreciate the vast difference between New York and New Jersey. 

At home, Allen was sure to walk home safely down the perfectly paved sidewalk of the quiet neighborhoods of Paterson. But in New York, he was almost trampled by a group of drunken seamen singing Anne Shelter songs at the top of their lungs. Allen was accosted by suspicious looking men trying to sell him watches out of their coats. He was victim to the siren-like calls of prostitutes strutting outside of filthy motels. (All their attempts, however, proved unsuccessful). New York was everything New Jersey wasn't. 

And that's why he loved every inch of the scandalous, dirty, and damned city. 

Allen hated Paterson, New Jersey with every inch of his soul. Maybe it was the domesticity. Maybe it was the boring routine. Maybe it was the fact that every house looked the same, every family was the same. Maybe it was the memories that would keep him away from home for good. 

New York City was his home now. Columbia University had been the event to break Allen out of his routine, his never ending circle, it had made his life wider.

Allen stealthily tiptoed his way down the silent corridors of the dorms, so as not to alert anyone that he was out all night - again. 

When he arrived to the door of his dorm, he turned the brass knob ever so slowly to ensure his roommate, Luke, would not be roused from his sleep. Luckily for Allen, he entered his room to find his roommate's bed totally vacant. He let the door close behind him with a click and began to undress himself until he was wearing nothing but his undershirt and underwear. 

Allen had only just thrown himself into bed when he heard three soft knocks at his door. 

Grumbling to himself, he got up and stomped towards the door.

"Who is it?" He called out.

"Allen," The voice behind the door undoubtedly belonged to Lucien. "Open the door, please."

Troubled at the tone of Lucien's voice, Allen hurriedly opened his door. As soon as the door opened wide enough to let him in, Lucien threw himself at Allen, wrapping his arms around his waist. He buried his face into Allen's neck, because of this, Allen could feel a slight wetness flowing down his neck, Lucien had been crying.

"Lu, what's wrong?" Allen said softly, closing the door with one arm and holding Lu with the other. 

"It's Dave," He said silently, pushing himself away from Allen, furiously wiping tears away with his palms. "I don't want to be his fucking toy anymore. I don't want to be his, I'm not his. I never was." 

"Then tell him," Allen had taken into account that Lucien was staring at him wearing nothing but his thin undershirt and white briefs. 

"It's not that simple, no matter what I say it just doesn't get through that lunatic's brain," Lucien took two huge steps to close the space between Allen and himself. "Which is why I have to prove it to him."

"What do you mean-" Allen stuttered out before Lucien aggressively seized Allen by the face with both hands and pressed their lips together, almost painfully. 

Still being the innocent, Allen had trouble keeping up with Lucien's feverish kisses. Before Lucien, Allen had never found himself in these sort of situations, never found himself the object of anyone's affections. 

Allen felt the backs of his legs press against his bed as Lucien let both their bodies fall onto Allen's too small bed. Lucien settled himself over Allen's smaller frame, shoving a knee between the shorter boy's legs. He gasped at the sensation of the strong press of Lucien's thigh against his cock and experimentally rutted against it. 

Lucien smiled wickedly as he watched Allen's body arch, the curly-haired boy threw his neck back, moaning. The blond took this opportunity to attack Allen's neck with his tongue, lips, and teeth. He bit hard into Allen's neck and sucked furiously at the reddening skin, he made sure he placed his bruises exactly where Allen couldn't conceal them later. He placed them where he was sure everyone would see. 

Allen whined when Lucien pulled back and began to undress. Allen laughed as he watched the blond struggle with his many layers. 

"It's okay, take your time." Allen giggled as Lucien fumbled with his belt. Allen began to undress too, soon, both boys were were completely naked.

"Spread your legs."

Allen's eyes widened. "What?"

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Allen! Just-" Rolling his eyes, the taller boy grabbed the backs of Allen's knees and spread them open wide enough to place himself between Allen's legs. 

Allen let out a guttural moan and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as Lucien lined up their hard cocks together and began to grind his prick into Allen's. 

"Is this okay?" Lucien panted, pressing a chaste kiss against Allen's lips. 

"Oh, God, yes! Don't... dont stop..." Allen breathed. 

"Wrap your legs around me, do it. Please." Lucien whispered, his cheeks beautifully flushed. His eyes fluttered shut as Allen complied, hugging Lucien closer with his thighs. He ran his large hands up and down Allen's creamy thighs and began to rut rhythmically into Allen. 

After a while, Lucien whispered into Allen's ear: "Allen, I need you to-" He snaked his arm around the shorter boy's waist and lifted his hips up to meet every one of Lucien's thrusts, showing him what he needed to do. "Please. I need you."

"Okay, okay," Allen breathed back in ecstasy. He closed his eyes and was completely lost in the sensation of being so intimate with Lucien. 

"Harder," Lucien whispered. "Please, harder, faster, please!"

"Shoot, I don't ever remember you being so polite before," Allen teased in between heavy pants. "I didn't know the word 'Please' was even in your vocabulary- oh!"

Lucien began to thrust more frantically into the boy beneath him. He was getting closer and closer. 

"Allen, Allen, Allen..." Lucien began to chant with every push Allen gave back to his thrusts. The sound of Lucien moaning his name was enough to send Allen over the edge. Allen came with a ragged moan, his back arched, his head thrown back, and his legs wrapped around the most beautiful boy he had ever seen.

Allen sagged into the mattress after his orgasm, Lucien still rutting against Allen's now limp body. With the feel of Allen's warm cum against his cock, it didn't take long for Lucien to follow and come with loud moan that was sure to wake the students next door. 

Lucien collapsed on top Allen, they both remained silent, listening to each other trying to regain their breath.

"Lu..." Allen whispered.

But before Allen could say anything more, Lucien cleared his throat and disengaged himself from the shorter boy. He began to pick up his clothes from the floor and dressed himself hurriedly.

"What's wrong?" Allen asked. Vulnerability washing over him, he instinctively grabbed his bedsheets and covered himself. 

"Nothing, nothing. I just...I have to go. Listen, Allen. Can we just keep this to ourselves?"

"But I thought you said..."

"I know what I said, Allen! I don't know anymore! I'm sorry, I just. I can't."

"Okay." Allen said quietly. 

"Thank you," Lucien finally found his shoes and began to leave, when his hand reached the knob he stopped and turned to look at Allen. "You're an angel, Allen. An absolute angel."

And with that, he left Allen's room barefoot and looking very disheveled. 

Allen wrapped his sheets tighter around himself and lay limply against his bed. He swallowed hard and tried his best to fight the hot tears that threatened to spill. He rolled over and stared out his window, trying not to notice the fact that his bed still smelled of Lucien.


End file.
